1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel or petroleum container, and more particularly to a fuel container having an air filling or supplying device to supply air into the container, and to gasify the fuel or the petroleum or the compressed or liquefied petroleum gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical fuel containers comprise a container body for receiving fuel, gasoline, or compressed or liquefied petroleum gases (LPG or LP gas), or other gases, such as ethyne, therein, and a regulator or a control valve attached to the container body, in order to control the outward flowing of the gas to gaseous ovens, stoves, or the like.
Normally, the compressed or liquefied petroleum gases are in liquid state, and may include a temperature lower than the room temperature, such that the compressed or liquefied petroleum gases may not be suitably changed or converted into a gaseous state, and thus may not be swiftly or suitably supplied to the gaseous ovens or stoves.
Particularly, during the winter season, or when the environment temperature is low, the compressed or liquefied petroleum gases may not be suitably changed or converted into the gaseous state, and such that the users of the gaseous ovens or stoves may not have a stable supplying of the fuel or petroleum or gas for cooking purposes, or for water heating purposes.
Due to the combustible characteristics of the fuel, or gasoline, or petroleum or compressed or liquefied petroleum gases, no heating devices have been developed or provided to heat and to gasify the fuel or the petroleum.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional containers for fuel or petroleum.